Why Mighty Has a Bumpy Shell
by andylovesokapis
Summary: This a sonic parody of tinga tinga tales episode "why tortoise has a cracked shell."


Note: Sonic characters belong to sea and tinga tinga tales belongs to bbc. Here there you go and let's get started with that tale.

You see there was a time, where Mighty did not have a bumpy shell. His shell was really smooth and he was really Fast. And there was nothing better Mighty liked but racing with Bunny. Ane every time he wins, in the evening, Bunny has to do but polish his shell. she passed Rougtithe bat and she cheered, "Come on Bunny, chop chop, catch him!" But mighty was the first one to the finish line and again, she polished Mighty's shell until the sun went down. "I am the best and i am better than the rest." The next day, the birds werfatal king about there was a big surprise in the eaves of the sky. "A feast you say. Just for us birds?" Joswitched roadrunner asked. Wave the swallow replied, "yes just for us birds.". "JUST FOR US BIRDS! We have to tell everybody!" Shouted bean the green energetic duck. him e told him to hush. "Shh.. We can't tell anybody. Only us birds. Got it? It's a secret between us birds." The other birds flew away. Mighty asked Bean, keep what a secret?" Ban said, "A feast in the heavens! JUST FOR US BIRDS! Oops! I forgot I was supposed to keep it a secret." "WOW! What a delicious thought," said Mighty. Beam was a frustrated to tell him that no land animals allowed. "Well, do you know where the heavens in the sky are," asked The rednshelled armadillo. "We'll... I... Umm...No I don't know,". Bean replied. S, mighty told Bean that the heavens are way way way far away and way beyond the clouds. Bean was listening to him. "And if you get lost beyond the clouds, you could be blind on Mobius forever," Mighty explained. "But I will be your guide if you ask Jet to take me With you guys,". Mighty suggested to Bean. "Wait there, and I will go and ask Jet." So, bean went to the other birds to their meeting with teen leader of team Babylon, Jet the hawk. "And we don't the way to the heavens do we.,". Bean told Jet. Jet cleared his throat and said, "Everyone, Mighty is right. I have indeed heard of dangers above the clouds, such as thunder bolts, and lightning. And where is the most tasty food that the heavens can offer us? said Jet. "Well, what shall we do,"Asked asked Storm the big albatross. Then Jet had an idea. "We must take Mighty with us to Lenox us the way. I'll be right back." Jet went to see Mighty and told him he liked his idea. He brought Mighty to the other birds along with Jet's girlfriend, Wave The swallow. "Now every bird must give mighty a good feather and attach it to each of his arms." So, jet, wave, storm, bean, bow the sparrow, and the other birds and gave it and attached ions to Mighty's arms as he thanked the birds. Then, Jet said, "try them out Mighty." Mighty started flapping his arms again and again and again until his feet was of the ground and in the air. Jet started going and the other birds followed him. Mighty was happy. "You're one of us now, Mighty." Said Wave. "I'm better thaN all of you Bird Brains." They flew and they flew and they flew, and Mighty catches up past Jet. "Mighty, wait for us and slow down." Jet told Mighty. "why should I wait for you when all the food in the heavens is waiting for me." Mighty made it to the heavens. There was so much food. sight nth started eating. "This is so delicious and not a bird in sight. I am way faster than Jet." Munch Munch crunch crunch chno om nom. Me ate everything and started resting.

spongebob French narrator: 3 Hours Later

All the birds were ther but something was not right. When Jet arrived, he found out what happended and he was in a bad mood. "WHAT THE HECK!? MIGHTY HAS EATEN EVERYTHING! WHERE US HE!?" Jet yelled. "Over there," Wave paid as she was pointed towards the sleeping Mighty. Mighty woke up. "Uhh... This isn't what it looks like. Uhh.. Shadow told me to do it." Mighty lied but Jet was even more mad that Moghty lied to him, and he didn't like lies, insulting him and calling him bird brain because Mighty nines Jet does not like being called that at all. So they took off his feathers. So mighty tried to get back down but he fell down out of the sky and back on the ground. His shell started to crack and it broke. Bean was mad and e said as he walked pass by Mighty, "GREEDY GREEDY. GREEDY TRICKSTER!" Mighty asked Sonic to help fix his shell and he did. Shadow the black hedgehog disappointed in Mighty, "Thashah pulls teach you Mighty." But sonic was not mad at him. So he took Mighty to jet to him apologize. Jet forgave him and was not mad anymore. "I forgive you. Sorry for taking off your feathers while you were still in the heavens. So just for that since the feast is every year, next year I will bring you but this time promise, you will never think of yourself and never be greedy and you will share with others from now on." MighTy agreed and kept his promise. And that's why Mighty has a bumpy shell. But he still liked to race.

The End.

moba moba moba moba

Tales from Mobius.


End file.
